The immune system defends the human body against pathogen infection, cellular transformation, and physical/chemical damage. Immunization enables an individual's immune system to become fortified against an agent (known as the immunogen). The basis of immunization, under which vaccination resides, is to generate protective titers of blood-borne antibody as well as memory B-cells that can protect against infectious disease. Typically, vaccines contain agents that resemble a disease causing microorganism and elicit a humoral and/or cellular immune response against the microorganism. These agents can be made of killed microbes, parts of a microbe, or its toxins. All of these immunogens, upon injection, can provide a protective response in a subject. An immunogen, thus, stimulates the body's immune system to recognize exposure to the entire pathogen upon prior exposure to the immunogen itself, and then destroy the pathogen. Generation of a proper vaccine, which is contingent upon finding the proper immunogen that will generate a sufficient protective antibody and memory B-cell response, is a continuing challenge to vaccine development. There remains a continuing unmet need to develop a vaccine which can reliably provide sufficiently immunogenic epitopes and elicit a protective immune response in a subject.